wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kite (A Destiny Found)
Kite is a secondary character that appears in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Kite is a male SkyWing who was found by Evenstar in a storm and brought to the mountain cave by Glow and the NightWing. His injuries were tended to by Evenstar, Frigga, and Willow. He ran away from home and decided to stay and join the White Capes permanently. Appearance Kite is a small SkyWing with bright yellowish-orange scales. His eyes are a unique hazel colour passed down from his father. His brows are black and he sports a white stripe going along his spine. His wings are a slightly yellower colour with white-and-black stripes lining the outer tips of his wing membranes. Biography Pre-Series Kite lived with his father, Condor (Congela), and his abusive mother, Cinnabar, for a year before he ran away sporting her latest injuries. After he ran away in a storm, he was found by the White Capes and nursed back to health, where he told them of what happened to him. He decided to stay with them permanently, quickly becoming best friends with Evenstar. A Destiny Found Kite awoke extra early as usual and was dealt a prank by Corona (which was meant for Glow). Kite began crying, visibly upset by this. Evenstar consoles him while Corona and Glow follow them to the Combat Cave. While Corona and Evenstar talk, Glow trains Kite in combat, teaching him to use his small size to his advantage. After he wins the match under Glow's instruction, she and Corona go with Whitecap and Willow to the edge of the Mud Kingdom, leaving Kite and Evenstar behind. After Evenstar and Glow return from her outburst at Frigga, Kite reveals that Frigga planned to have Glow spy on the dragonets of destiny in order to help them in secret. The next day, he helps Corona and Glow on their mission. After that, Scarlet captures the dragonets and Kestrel, and they all go home to plan what they're going to do next. The following morning, as everyone is getting prepared for the Sky Kingdom, Kite admits his fears of seeing his mother again to Glow, and is afraid of her taking him away. He breaks down in her arms, succumbing to his flashbacks. After he's done, they depart. Along the way, they spot a group of SkyWing soldiers and one of them (Flashover) begs for their help. While Frigga and Evenstar are looking after Charcoal, the soldiers reveal that they're friends of Condor and that Cinnabar is a captain of Scarlet's military. They reveal that they haven't seen Condor since Kite ran away and promise that they'll keep Kite hidden from Cinnabar's knowledge for the whole stay. Upon arriving at the palace, they were immediately threatened by Cinnabar, Kite's mother. Scarlet stopped her and welcomed them. Glow and Kite befriended Vermilion on a tour of the Sky City, and befriended Umbalite, Vermilion's secret lover and what Cinnabar calls a "Gypsy." The next day, while watching Horizon fight Peril, Kite reacts to it by violently vomiting off the side of the balcony, Corona comforting him while Glow flies down to Horizon and Frigga. Kite remains with Frigga for the remainder of the arena matches, avoiding Cinnabar's gaze whenever possible. The day that Peril introduced herself to the other members of the White Capes, Kite is the one that steps forward, remaking that he likes how her heat feels and that he welcomes her into their group. Kite is imprisoned with Evenstar in a separate room from the rest of his friends until Evenstar escapes and returns with the rest of them. They rescue Kite and follow Peril out of the palace. Kite introduced himself to Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight and befriended them. After the guards and Scarlet show up to stop them, the guards pull Kite away from the others and imprison him again, preparing to hand him to Cinnabar in the morning and take him away from the only real family he ever had. Kite is taken to a cave up north by Cinnabar and a group of her soldiers and fearfully awaits rescue by Glow and her friends. Kite is found and rescued by the White Capes. Despite having lost all hope in her talons, he found hope when he saw his father walk into the cave and fight Cinnabar. However, when Frigga arrived and killed Cinnabar, he was initially horrified. The group goes to Whitecap's forge where Kite speaks to Glow about his concerns. He asks if there was any hope for Cinnabar, if she could have changed for the better. Glow simply tells him she doesn't know. He decides to reconcile with Frigga just before she decides she needs to properly grieve by going to the peaceful Rainforest Kingdom for the remainder of Glow's journey. Later that night, he falls asleep in his father's arms alongside Evenstar, peacefully, happy to be reunited with Condor. Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return Coming soon... Family Tree Relationships Frigga Kite seems to trust and care for Frigga very much, considering her his true mother even after the IceWing murdered his biological mother. He clearly feels comfortable around her and feels safe around her, as he chose to be near her instead of moving around the palace with the others. Whitecap Kite likes Whitecap's attitude and gets along well with him. He's like his big brother and they interact that way. While they don't interact much because of how little time Whitecap now spends in the mountain forge, whenever they do, they always have pleasant encounters. Willow Kite has a similar relationship to Willow as he does to Whitecap. She's like his big sister, but because she spends little time around the mountain forge these days, he interacts with her very little. But he appreciates her being around and sees her as the more responsible one, calling out Corona when she pranked the little SkyWing. Glow Glow and Kite are very close. Kite sees Glow as her older sister but is far closer to her than he is to Willow. She's his role-model and his hero. He wants to be like her. She teaches him combat and is often his first choice when he feels a PTSD flashback creeping up and he seeks comfort. She's the one he goes to whenever he has worries or he's thinking about his abusive mother, and Glow reminds him of the family he's made there and the support he's gained. He had faith in Glow that she would come rescue him, because she promised him that she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Corona While he seems to dislike Corona, he actually puts a great deal of trust in her. He was quick to forgive her prank-gone-wrong and he cares a great deal about her. Where Glow is like the supportive big sister, Corona's more like the sister you have play fights with and bicker with. Seemingly negative, but still affectionate. Evenstar Evenstar is his best friend. While Kite can have an inflated view of dragons, particularly when it comes to having too much faith in dragons, Evenstar helps keep him rooted in reality while offering him the emotional support he needs. Kite in turn, helped Evenstar come out of his shell and become more confident and sure. Kite is almost never separated from Evenstar, much to Corona's teasing and joking. Cinnabar Kite fears her, as she was his mother who abused him both verbally, physically, and emotionally as a very young dragonet. After he ran away, he continued to be plagued by nightmares and flashbacks to her, resulting in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that he still has to deal with. Even upon returning to the Sky Kingdom, if he so much as sees her, he will begin trembling and tearing up and will hide just to not be seen by her. However, despite everything, even being kidnapped by her, he didn't want her dead. He never hated her. He did agree that the world is better with out her, and dragons like her. But he still couldn't bring himself to hate her. He still wonders if there was a chance for Cinnabar to change, if there was a chance that she could have lived in a happy family with them. Condor He has a positive relationship with his father and find solidarity with him, as they were both victims of Cinnabar's abuse. After discovering that he hasn't been seen since Kite ran away, he wondered where he was. A theory he had was that he joined the Talons of Peace in an effort to find him (which turned out to be true). He was filled with hope when he was finally reunited with his father, and Kite was more than happy when Condor decided to join the White Capes permanently and treat the other members like his own dragonets. Avalanche Kite has a neutral and mutual relationship with her. He appreciated her efforts to reunite him with Condor and was thankful that she helped Condor with his problems. Bottom line, he was glad that Avalanche befriended Condor and made his suffering that much more bearable. Combustion, Charcoal, Flashover, and Ore Kite trusts the SkyWings, especially Charcoal, seeing as she is his aunt. They gave Kite a sense of safety and security, especially because of the efforts they went through to try and spare Kite from Cinnabar's wrath. Kite trusts them like family. Prince Vermilion He quickly befriended the SkyWing prince when he was giving Kite and Glow a tour of the city and helped the two of them set up a stand for business in the Merchant Plaza. After Vermilion stood up to Cinnabar, keeping Kite hidden from her, he invested his full trust in her. Umbalite Umbalite was kind to Kite and Glow when she was helping them set up their stand. Because of the treatment she received from Cinnabar, he felt a kinship with her and a great deal of empathy. Peril While Kite didn't interact with her much, he really trusted her based on Glow's relationship with her. Even though he witnessed her killing Horizon in the arena, he didn't seem to be affected by Peril as a dragon. He even remarked that he liked the heat coming off her. He welcomed her as a member of the White Capes. Clay During their escape from the palace, Kite made small talk with Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight. He introduced himself and quickly befriended the three dragonets of destiny. Clay seemed to be the one he got along best with, his mellow attitude making him feel better. Tsunami Kite made small talk with Tsunami, Clay, and Starflight during their attempted escape from Queen Scarlet's clutches. In the short time that he spoke with Tsunami, she very quickly became like a big sister to him. Starflight Although he made small talk with Starflight and befriended him, they didn't really connect all that much. Not that Kite dislikes Starflight at all, but they just need more time to interact and get to know each other. Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:LGBT+